Moments in Time
by Ryeloza
Summary: A collection of "Charmed" vignettes. Chapter Seven: Piper and Victor have dinner together.
1. Author's Note

Disclaimer: Nothing in the "Charmed" universe belongs to me. I'm just borrowing it for awhile.  
  
Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this work to my wonderful little sister Becky and my dear friend Emily, both of whom are avid "Charmed" fans.  
  
**7/27/04**  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Okay, it's 11:54 in the morning and I worked from 9:30pm-6am, and haven't gone to bed yet. If this chapter is a little weird, I blame it on that.  
  
Just a warning straight off: this chapter is written in present tense, mostly because I found it impossible to write any other way. I hope that doesn't detract from the story.  
  
This is my attempt at a Piper POV. It is not the original scene I was going to do, but watching the fourth season reruns on TNT has inspired me. I must say, for Piper being the character I relate to the most, she is awfully difficult for me to write.  
  
Oh well. I hope you enjoy this next installment. Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. They're very much appreciated.  
  
Happy reading.  
  
Katie  
  
**7/16/04**  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I know this next chapter is really short, and I didn't spend a lot of time editing it, so I'm not even sure it's that good, but it's a scene I've been meaning to write for awhile. And I felt compelled to post it tonight (at 5:21am) for some reason. So here it is; vignette number 5.  
  
Katie  
  
**7/9/04**  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I was going to write a chapter from Piper's point of view next. I really, truly was. But what I did sit down and write was completely unsatisfactory, so I have to do some major editing before I can post it. And then this little plot bunny kept nagging at me. So instead of a Piper POV, Leo is what you get instead.  
  
I have always been completely and totally dissatisfied with Leo's decision to become an Elder. It was so out of character and really distressing to me, because I absolutely love Leo. For the whole of season six I kept wondering why in the world he wouldn't tell the other Elders to go to hell when they tried to make him an Elder too, and I never did come up with a good reason. And then I was watching reruns on TNT and they made me so sad. I mean, how many times up until "Oh My Goddess" does Leo say he'd give up everything to be with Piper? He NEVER chose his Whitelighter life over Piper until the end of season five. I bothers me to no end that the writers made him an Elder. Why couldn't Chris just banish him to Valhalla, become the girls' Whitelighter, and help them search for Leo while simultaneously gaining their trust? It could have been a several episode arc. And Leo and Piper could have stayed together. Grrrrrrr.  
  
Okay. That's enough ranting. I'm sorry. So anyway, all my contemplating on this matter finally led to a breakthrough idea a week or so ago. And this is the result. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Katie  
  
**6/30/04**  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Regarding the third chapter in this work. I'd like to clarify a few things. In episode 4x5, "Size Matters," it is stated that Phoebe graduated from college when she was twenty-seven. It also said the reason she took so long to finish school was because she had to take some time off after her freshman year. For my purposes I changed this information. Because, firstly, if Phoebe was born in 1975 like it has been stated in prior episodes, there is no way she could have been twenty-seven when she graduated in 2001. Secondly, while I know it is possible that Phoebe could have taken time off after high school, I don't think she would have taken three years off. If she left for New York in the spring of 1998, as suggested in "Prewitched," she would have been twenty-two at the time, and I have a hard time believing she waited that long to start college. So the way I have written it, I assumed she only took one year off between high school and college, therefore accounting for about the season and a half Phoebe was in college on the show. I hope this makes sense, and I hope you understand my reasons for disregarding what was stated in "Size Matters."  
  
Katie  
  
**6/28/04**  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Welcome to my very first _Charmed_ fanfiction. Or at least, the first one I've posted. This is the first time I've posted fanfiction here in over a year, but this is the first piece I've done that I've been remotely satisfied with in a long time.  
  
This work is a series of vignettes based on the _Charmed_ characters. They're set from random times throughout the series, on ideas or concepts that have inspired me. I absolutely love these characters, and I hope I do them justice in my writing.  
  
There's not much else for me to say at the moment, but I may add more to this author's note as time goes on. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Katie 


	2. One: Lollipop

Written: June 27, 2004

Setting: Post-episode, "A Knight to Remember"  
  
Lollipop  
  
Around three in the morning I decided trying to sleep was a futile task. It was my first night in the manor, my first night in a strange new house with strange new sisters. My first night in this room. It felt bizarre to know the last resident in this room had been the sister I never knew, but, I was beginning to realize, I would be expected to replace. And from what I'd heard about Prue, it was going to be difficult to fill her shoes.  
  
I climbed out of bed, now resigned to the fact that I desperately needed a lollipop. They calmed my nerves, a replacement for the alcohol I used to consume a little too greedily. It probably wasn't the best new habit, especially considering the cavities the dentist had discovered at my last checkup. But I was trying my best to wean myself from them; it was only a matter of time. And restraint.  
  
I found my way down the stairs without much trouble and eagerly made my way to the kitchen. To my surprise, though, there was already a light on. I bit my lower lip. Going on a lollipop excursion now would mean facing whoever was in the kitchen. Phoebe wouldn't be bad, she'd been pretty sympathetic so far and had offered to lend an ear if I ever wanted to talk. The same went for Leo, who seemed to be cut out for reading a person's mood. Hell, I wouldn't even mind if it was Cole, who I didn't think would be up for any conversation. Which was absolutely fine by me. I shut my eyes guiltily. That left Piper. The one person I didn't want to face in the middle of the night during a sucker craving. You shouldn't feel that way about your sister, I chastised myself. But I couldn't help it. I still didn't think Piper wanted me around for any sort of sisterly reasons.  
  
I opened my eyes and sighed softly. A one in four chance. I'd risk it. Bravely, I walked into the kitchen and immediately saw Piper sitting at the table, looking through a photo album. Damn.  
  
"Hey," I said.  
  
Piper gasped and brought a hand up to her heart. "Paige," she said. "You scared me half to death."  
  
"Sorry," I said with a shrug. I opened one of the cupboards and pulled out my bag of lollipops. I dug into the bag eagerly, already anticipating the sugar, and pulled out a grape flavored one; my absolute favorite. By the time I had the wrapper undone and the sucker in my mouth, though, an awkward silence had fallen between Piper and I. I stood for a few minutes, twirling the lollipop in my mouth, the entire time itching to retreat. Now that I had what I came for there was no need to prolong this. But I wasn't going to get my wish.  
  
"So," Piper finally said, clearly trying to sound conversational, "why are you up so late?"  
  
Why didn't I leave when I had the chance? Now instead of awkward silence there would be awkward conversation. Get out of this as fast as possible, I told myself. To Piper I said, "I couldn't sleep. I needed something to tie me over until morning."  
  
Piper nodded slowly. "You're going to get cavities you know."  
  
I shrugged again and ran the sucker over my teeth. "So why are you up?"  
  
She gestured to the photo album with her head. "Just...reminiscing," she said.  
  
I gave her a tight smile, feeling even more uncomfortable now that I knew I was intruding. "Sorry for interrupting," I said. "I'll just go back upstairs." I was making a beeline for the door when I heard Piper speak again.  
  
"No, wait."  
  
I turned curiously to look at my older sister. Her eyes were downcast at the album.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Piper was silent for a moment before she finally answered. "Why don't you stay awhile? I could use the company. You know, if you don't mind."  
  
I took the sucker out of my mouth and licked my lips. "Sure," I said. "Why not."

I slipped over to the table and sat down in the chair next to Piper. She set the album down on the table between both of us and smiled down at it.  
  
"So...what are we looking at?" I asked.  
  
"Family albums," she said vaguely. She pointed at a picture of our mom and two little girls. "That's Prue, Mom, and me," she explained. "And Phoebe if you want to get technical. Mom was pregnant with her when we took it."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"Two. Prue was four." Piper smiled. "Phoebe took this picture."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Phoebe? Um...I thought she was in the womb. Or does she have a power you guys forgot to mention?"  
  
"We traveled back in time to 1975," Piper said without flinching. "There was this big mess with a warlock named Nicholas. Phoebe took the picture while we were there."  
  
"Do we do this time travel thing a lot then?" I asked.  
  
Piper chuckled softly. "Oh, only once a year or so."  
  
Sheesh. "Cool."  
  
Piper flipped through a few pages of the photo album before finally stopping, pressing a finger on a picture of a baby in a high chair, covered in cake.  
  
"Phoebe?" I asked.  
  
Piper nodded her head. "Yep. First birthday." She gave a little sigh. "Her twenty-sixth is next week."  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"The second. I'll have to go birthday shopping sometime this week. With everything that's been going on, I almost forgot."  
  
We lapsed into a silence then, Piper looking across the kitchen, clearly lost in thought. Idly I began to flip through the pages of the album. Almost all of the pictures were variations on the same theme: my three sisters. Visiting Santa, playing with dolls, dressing up in silly costumes, birthday celebrations. Occasionally an adult would appear in the pictures too. When I got to the last page I drew a shaky breath and shut the album. I felt incredibly guilty. Part of me, a rather large part, had been wondering what my life would have been like if I had been in the pictures too. Four little girls instead of three. And I felt terrible. I loved my parents. They gave me a wonderful life. How could I possibly be contemplating an alternate childhood?

"Phoebe said my birth parents had to give me up because of that Whitelighter witch rule."  
  
Piper turned to me, startled. I didn't blame her. I was startled too. Where had that come from?  
  
"Yeah," Piper agreed. "That rule sucks."  
  
I nodded and bit off a piece of my lollipop, chewing nervously. I decided to just say what I was thinking. "The thing is," I continued, "you and Leo broke that rule, right? And you fought really hard to get where you are. And I guess I'm just wondering...why...um..."  
  
"Why Mom and your dad didn't try to fight against that rule?"  
  
I swallowed hard. "Yeah."  
  
Piper was quiet for a moment. "I can't really answer that Paige," she finally said. "But I do know they loved you very, very much. Just like they loved each other. And they did what they thought was best."  
  
I looked down at the closed album and pulled the lollipop out of my mouth, setting my hand in my lap. It wasn't much of an answer, but that wasn't Piper's fault.  
  
"You know," said Piper, "I've been wondering too, what it would have been like if you grown up with us. If you had been in all those pictures. But," she took a deep breath, "if you hadn't been raised with your adoptive parents, you probably wouldn't be the same person you are now. Not entirely, at least. And I'm kind of attached to you the way you are."  
  
That got me to smile. "I'm kind of attached to me too."  
  
Piper nodded slightly. "I do wish we'd met you before Prue died though."  
  
I snapped my head up and looked straight at Piper. I hadn't expected that comment. Not at all.  
  
"I wish that more than anything," I said.  
  
Piper furrowed her brow, studying me. "Paige," she said, "I hope you know that we want you here as more than just a Charmed One. You're our sister."  
  
"Yeah." I sounded sullen, even to myself. It sure doesn't seem that way to me, Piper, my mind said bitterly.  
  
"And...I hope you know, we don't expect you to replace Prue."  
  
"What?"  
  
The melancholy mood that had overtaken me during this unexpected conversation bolted away, leaving me feeling shocked and a little hurt. And angry. They didn't expect me to replace Prue? Yeah right. More like they thought I couldn't replace Prue. I should have known I could never live up to Prue in Piper's eyes.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" I repeated before Piper could answer.  
  
"Paige," said Piper. She sounded frustrated. "Paige, it didn't mean anything. I just thought you should know we don't want you to try to replace Prue. We're not going to compare you to her."  
  
"Who said you were?" I snapped. Okay, it was a little unfair, considering that was how I had been feeling since I found out these women were my sisters, but still.  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't been feeling some sort of pressure to fill Prue's shoes," Piper said. "I can tell you have. Phoebe can too."  
  
"Of course I have!" I said, completely contradicting myself. "Prue was perfect. She was the third sister in the Power of Three. And now that's me. So I have to be just as good as she was, if not better."  
  
"Paige!" said Piper incredulously.  
  
I stuck the lollipop back in my mouth and crossed my arms and legs defensively.  
  
"Paige, that's ridiculous. You're not Prue. You're never going to be Prue."  
  
"Rub it in."  
  
Piper sighed. "Prue wasn't perfect either, you know. No one is."  
  
"That's not how I've heard it."  
  
Piper flinched.  
  
Damn, I thought, maybe that was a little too far. Of course all I was going to hear were good things about Prue. She had just died. I shut my eyes. You're an idiot Paige. An insensitive idiot.  
  
"Piper..." I began.  
  
"No," she interrupted. "I...I know you've only heard how amazing Prue was. And I know that probably paints a pretty grand picture of her. But I guess it just seems wrong to say anything negative about her."  
  
"Yeah, Piper. I understand."

"This needs to come out sometime though," she continued as though I hadn't spoken. "And now is as good a time as any."  
  
I waited for her to go on, but she didn't. Finally I asked, "For what?"  
  
"For you to ask questions. Go ahead. Ask me anything. I'll be honest, I promise."  
  
My eyes widened and I stared at Piper, who continued to stare straight ahead. My mind immediately filled with questions. Was Prue ever irresponsible? Did she ever use magic for personal gain? Did she ever bug the heck out of you?  
  
Do you regret me coming into your life?  
  
I licked my lips nervously and opened my mouth to ask one of the questions zipping through my mind. But then, instead, I said, "Will you tell me a story about when you were younger?"  
  
Piper's eyes widened. Clearly she had not been expecting that. She raised her left hand and scratched her earlobe, her brow twisted in thought. "Yeah," she said. "I'll tell you a story."  
  
Eagerly, I pulled my legs up on the chair, sitting Indian style and facing Piper. I felt calmer again, and a bit excited. In the two months or so I'd known Piper, she'd never really told me any stories. Almost everything I knew had come from Phoebe.

"I don't know if Phoebe told you or not," Piper began, "but she and I were four years apart in school. I was the class of 1990, she was '94."  
  
"But I didn't think there was that large an age difference."  
  
"There's not," Piper agreed. "A little less than three years, actually. But I started school when I was four going on five. So did Prue. That's how Mom wanted it. Grams disagreed though, and so did Dad. It was probably the only thing those two ever reached common ground about." Piper paused for a moment, smiling as though she had just realized this. "Anyway," she continued, "Mom died before Phoebe started school, so the decision was left up to Grams, and she decided to wait until Phoebe was five. Probably not the wisest decision she ever made, but I guess it doesn't matter now. In any case, because of that Prue, Pheebs, and I were only in the same school together for one year."  
  
I smiled inwardly. Piper was apparently going to go into detail with this story, which was exactly what I wanted. Attentively, I rested my elbows on my calves and put my chin in my hands.  
  
Piper continued: "So at the end of every year there was this talent show. You know, one of those ones where the most ridiculous things are talents. Like...um..."  
  
"Like when a couple kids get up and pretend to have a sword fight while cheesy music is playing in the background," I supplied.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Yeah," she said. "Exactly like that. Well that year Grams got it in her head that the three of us should be in the show together, since it was the only year we'd ever be able to. It was a disaster from the minute she suggested it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I didn't want to do it!" Piper said with a bit more aggression than I would have expected. "I was quiet and a little awkward and terrified of performing in front of people. And Prue loved the spotlight. She did the show every year, and she didn't want to share the limelight with her little sisters during her last show."  
  
"And Phoebe?"  
  
"Phoebe didn't want to do it either. She had been taking tap dancing lessons for a couple of months and she wanted to go it alone. She was like a six-year-old diva."  
  
I laughed. Somehow that struck me as the perfect characterization of Phoebe. It was the idea of Piper being timid that was harder to picture.  
  
"So what did you guys do?"  
  
"Well, Prue wanted to play the piano and Phoebe wanted to dance, but Grams wanted the three of us to sing together. So after a lot of fighting, Grams finally agreed that Prue could play and Phoebe could dance and I would do the singing."  
  
I winced. I knew how bad it could be singing in front of an audience, and I wasn't even shy when I was younger.  
  
Piper stood and walked to the refrigerator, pulling out a carton of orange juice. "You want some?" she asked. I made a face and waved my lollipop in her direction. She smiled and poured some juice for herself, taking a sip before returning to her chair and continuing.  
  
"I was really upset about the arrangement though. I guess I wasn't a horrible singer for a nine-year-old, but it was probably the last thing in the world I'd ever want to do. So I kept trying to get out of rehearsals, unsuccessfully."  
  
"What did you sing?"  
  
"'My Favorite Things' from The Sound of Music."  
  
Bleck.  
  
"So Grams made us these matching sequin leotard costume things and made sure we practiced. She was so excited. And then came the big night. The three of us were backstage, waiting to go on. We were right after Freddie Hogan's one man comedy act. But while the principal was on stage, announcing us, I had a panic attack and took off running."

"Wow," I said, more amazed at our similar aversion to singing in public than the fact that she ran off.  
  
"I know," said Piper. "And it would have been so much easier if I could freeze time then." She smiled. "Anyway, it was too late for Prue and Phoebe to back out, so they had to go it alone."  
  
"Where'd you run to?"  
  
"I went around through the school and stood at the back of the auditorium so I could watch. Phoebe completely stole the show. I mean, Prue was up there playing, but then there's six-year-old Pheebs, front and center, singing and dancing her heart out. The crowd loved it. But Prue was so angry; at me for ditching them and at Phoebe taking over the act. And Grams gave me a big lecture on the importance of sticking with my commitments, but it was worth it. If I had gone on stage I would have just stood there."  
  
She opened the album again and began flipping through the pages, finally stopping somewhere near the end. "Here," she said, pointing. "That's the night."  
  
The picture was a little blurry because of the lights on the stage, but I could make out two figures in red leotards. Above that picture was another of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, standing in the living room in their costumes. Phoebe was in the center, grinning at the camera, with Prue smiling demurely on her right, and Piper scowling on her left.

"Did you ever do the show again?" I asked.  
  
"No," said Piper. "Phoebe did it until fifth grade though, and then she and her friends decided it wasn't cool."  
  
I bit off the last bit of my lollipop as Piper and I lapsed into silence again. This time though, it wasn't awkward. After a few minutes, I stood and tossed the stick in the trash. "I think I'm going to head to bed," I told Piper. "I should go to work tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah," said Piper, picking up the album and standing. "I should probably go up too."  
  
We walked up the stairs companionably and went to our respective rooms after exchanging whispered goodnights. I still wasn't extremely tired, but my conversation with Piper had cleared my mind a little of the whirl of thoughts that had been preventing sleep earlier. After a few minutes, I must have finally drifted off.  
  
The next morning I woke up late, having pressed the snooze button on my alarm a few too many times. I ran around trying to get dressed and gather my stuff for work so I could be out the door as soon as possible, but when I went to grab my lipstick I was distracted by a bundle of envelopes on my vanity. On top was a little note I picked up slowly, holding it closer to read the small script. It read:  
  
Paige, I thought you might like to have a look at these. We found them a couple of years ago, and I've been holding on to them. But since they're between Mom and your dad, I thought you might like to have them. Piper.  
  
I set down the note and picked up the top envelope, opening it and taking out a letter from my mom to my dad. A love letter.  
  
And for a moment the world slowed down a little, as I sat and read, suddenly not caring that I would be late for work.


	3. Two: Better Than Flying

Written: June 28, 2004  
  
****

**Better Than Flying**

"Wanna hear it? Wanna hear it Piper? Huh? You wanna?"

I leaned closer to the door of my little sisters' bedroom and contemplated entering, like I

had been planning seconds before I heard Phoebe pipe up with her request.

"Sure Phoebe," I heard Piper say, and I decided to stay in the hall and eavesdrop. Phoebe

cleared her throat.

"My name is Phoebe Halliwell and I am seven years old. I go to Cleveland Elementary

School where I am in second grade. My teacher there is Mrs. Parly and she is the one who

wanted me to write this essay. It is supposed to be all about my life.

"I was born on November 2, 1975 in my house. That's special, because my sisters weren't

born in the house. They were born in a hospital. So I am unique." Phoebe stopped reciting and

added, "Did you hear that Piper? I learned that word special for this essay."

"It's a good one. You are unique," Piper told her.

"Thank you," said Phoebe, and I pictured her staring down at the paper again. "I am also

special in my family because I am the youngest. Here is my family.

"We live with my grandmother but we call her Grams. She is very stern and takes care of

me and my sisters. I love Grams, even though she makes me eat all of my peas before I can

leave the table. I don't like peas.

"My mommy and my daddy are both gone and that is why we live with Grams. My

mommy died when I was two and then my daddy went away too. It is very sad. I miss them a

lot, even though I can't remember them so good.

"I also have two sisters. They are both older than me. Prue is twelve and Piper is ten. I

love them a lot, even though I fight with them sometimes. Prue is very smart and she helps take

care of me and Piper. Piper listens to me and helps make me happy when I am sad. They are

good sisters.

"We don't have any pets in our house, but I'd like a frog. My friend Jimmy Hilton has a

frog, and he lets me hold it sometimes when I am playing at his house. I don't think Grams would

like a frog though. So if I ever get one, it might have to be a secret frog.

"I like to read and play games and run around outside. Those are all fun things to do. My

favorite movie is "Cinderella." I watch it a lot. Sometimes my family watches it with me too, but

it's not their favorite movie.

"When I grow up I want to do something exciting, like be a pilot. I have never been on a

plane, but I bet it is a lot of fun to fly. Maybe someday we'll get to go somewhere in a plane.

That is a dream of mine. My other dream, which is much bigger, is that someday I get to see my

mommy again, so I'll be able to remember her. That would be better than flying.

"And that is all about me, Phoebe Halliwell. The end."

There was a long pause and I wondered if Phoebe's essay was having the same effect on

Piper as it was on me. I turned and slumped down so the door was supporting my back. When

Piper finally responded, I didn't even hear what she said.

Who knew a seven-year-old could have such a way with words?


	4. Three: The Phone Call

Written: June 29, 2004

Setting: Pre-episode, "Something Wicca This Way Comes"

**The Phone Call**

I sat, staring at the phone. It rested on the table that served as a place to eat meals and, simultaneously, a large coffee table. I wasn't too picky about furniture these days. I was sitting at one of the table chairs, arms folded on the table, chin on top of my hands. Staring. At the phone.  
  
Most people in that position probably looked like they were willing it to ring. Willing that call to come through, for whatever reason. Boyfriend, job offer. I didn't have either in my immediate future, so willing the phone to ring was out of the question. No. I had to find the courage to pick it up, and use it to call someone else. Still, I suppose if I was truthful with myself, a part of me did wish it would ring, that the person on the other end being the exact person I wanted to speak to. But that would be kidding myself. That wouldn't happen.  
  
I've never been shy or hesitant or overly cautious in my decisions. Even when I was little, I exuded some sort of rash confidence in most of my actions. Under normal circumstances, I'd just pick up the phone and call, and not sit there worrying the way I was now. It was so unexplainable that I was frustrated with myself. You have every right to call home, I told myself for the hundredth time. You've done it before, you can do it now.  
  
But for some reason, I couldn't.  
  
About six months ago my grandmother died, and right after that, I decided to come to New York. For a whole slew of reasons. At that time, I was living with my sisters and my grandmother and the house seemed much to crowded for me to fit in. It also didn't help that school wasn't going well at all. The way things had been looking at the end of February, I probably wouldn't have passed my third year anyway. I skipped too many classes, turned in too many papers late, didn't turn up for some of my tests. It got progressively worse when Grams got sick and Prue and Piper moved back to the manor. And once she died, well, there just didn't seem to be any reason to stick around.  
  
Plus my oldest sister was making accusations that I'd done something with her idiot fiancé Roger. That pissed me off. I may have been a wild child and somewhat irresponsible at times, but there is no way in hell I would ever do that to one of my sisters. The whole time I've been here I've only spoken to Prue once. It was soon after I moved here, and she called, as angry as I've ever heard her, to tell me her engagement had been called off. And she blamed me. After that call, I avoided talking to Prue, and I'm pretty sure she did the same with me.  
  
Piper was a different matter. We'd had our share of disagreements over the years, but with Piper they never seemed to amount to such cataclysmic results. Probably because Piper hated to rock the waves too much. Like Grams, she tried to act as a glue to hold our increasingly shrinking family together. But so far, she wasn't succeeding.  
  
Still, I was going to call her tonight. And I was going to tell her I was coming home. It was just a matter of getting up enough nerve to do it. I could do it. It wasn't a big deal. I mean, the house was mine too, after all. I guess maybe I just felt a little guilty about running away from everything all those months ago. Okay, very guilty.  
  
I groaned. This was getting ridiculous. I was almost twenty-three years old after all; I could make a simple phone call to my sister.  
  
Resolved, I picked up the phone and dialed the number. No pacing allowed, I reminded myself. The phone wasn't cordless.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring.  
  
Then a click, and it picked up. Please be Piper, please be Piper, please be Piper, I repeated rapidly. Then I heard: "Hello?" Thank God.  
  
"Hi, Piper. It's Phoebe."  
  
"Phoebe! Hi," said Piper cheerfully. "Haven't heard from you in awhile. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm okay. A little stressed and a little tired, but okay. How are you?" This was ridiculously formal. Why didn't I just get to the point?  
  
"I'm fine. So is Prue."  
  
"That's good." Then there was a slight stall in the conversation. I could feel the words forming in my mouth. I knew what I had to say. But for some reason, I wasn't saying it.  
  
"So, what's up Pheebs?" Piper finally asked.  
  
I hesitated only a second. "Oh, nothing much," I said. Time to bite the bullet. "I think I'm coming home."  
  
"What? Seriously?" Piper's words were rushed, excited. "You better not be kidding around."  
  
I laughed. "I'm not kidding. I...I need to come home. At least for a little while."  
  
"A little while is better than nothing. We've missed you Pheebs."  
  
Maybe you missed me Piper. I'm not so sure about Prue.  
  
"This is wonderful," Piper continued. "We left your room the way it was before you moved you know. Well, I mean, I've been keeping it dust- free of course but-"  
  
"Piper, you're babbling." Piper always seemed to babble in heightened emotional states.  
  
"I don't babble."  
  
Keep telling yourself that. "Uh huh. Look, Piper, I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I'm not really coming home because I want to. I...I've run into some debt and I kind of lost my job, and right now staying in New York just doesn't seem like much of an option."  
  
"You're always welcome here, no matter what the reason," Piper said, as though it was a reminder. As though it was something I'd forgotten.  
  
Maybe it was something I'd forgotten.  
  
"I love you Piper." "I love you too. And you hurry home. You've been gone too long."  
  
Mmm...one more thing Piper. Please. "You'll tell Prue?"  
  
"Phoebe..." She sighed. "I think you should probably be the one-"  
  
"Please Piper. You know how things have been between Prue and me."  
  
Another sigh. Almost a groan, actually. "Fine, you win. I'll tell Prue. When are you coming?"  
  
"Um...I'd say about two weeks or so. When I get the plane ticket I'll give you another call, okay?"  
  
"Sure. That's fine. Look honey, I've got to go. I've got a date with Jeremy tonight."  
  
I smiled. Piper had been dating Jeremy for awhile now, and considering Piper's bad luck with guys, it was something pretty special. "How's that going?"  
  
"Very well, actually. He'll be so excited to meet you, I'm sure."  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to meet him either."  
  
"So I'll talk to you later?"  
  
"Yeah. Soon. Have fun tonight."  
  
"I will. 'Night Pheebs."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
I hung up the phone. That hadn't been bad. Not at all.  
  
Now all I had to do was make it home and face Prue


	5. Four: For the Future

Setting: During "Oh My Goddess Part One." A continuation of the scene where Chris orbs Up There and finds Leo mourning the Elders.  
  
Written: July 8, 2004  
  
**For the Future**  
  
"I'm no Elder."  
  
"Well, you better start acting like one."  
  
I crossed my arms and eyed Chris suspiciously. It was not in my nature to distrust people, but everything about Chris and his attitude seemed to demand caution. "What does that mean?" I asked warily. Deep down, I thought, I probably didn't want to know.  
  
Chris shrugged. "It just means..." he paused, as though trying to decide on the best words. "It just means that your future is about to change drastically. In ways you never thought possible."  
  
I sighed and ran a hand across my face. This day had started out so well. Where had I gone wrong?  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"Look, Chris," I said, "I understand that you can't tell me too much about the future. I get it, I do. But I can't just go and do this. There are going to be consequences. Drastic ones. What if the Elders make me mortal again?" I paused. "What if they recycle my soul?"  
  
A sad smile fleeted across Chris' face. "You're thinking the wrong way, Leo. That won't happen."  
  
"Then what do you mean my future is going to change?" I demanded. "Unless the Elders really do decide to recycle my soul, my future is with Piper. With Wyatt. Nothing can change that."  
  
I stared at Chris expectantly. I meant what I said. It was almost unheard of for the Elders to recycle a Whitelighter's soul, especially after so many years of service, but you could never be certain. And if it came to that I'd make myself mortal before I'd give up my family.  
  
"Leo..." Chris began. Then he drifted off and tilted his head to the side, biting his lip. "Leo, you're on the path to becoming an Elder."  
  
My eyes widened and I instinctively shook my head. "No," I said. "No. I'm not. I can't be. Elders don't go to Earth, Elders don't...they don't..."  
  
"Have families," Chris finished. "I know Leo. But you have to do this. It's your new destiny."  
  
"Says who?" I asked. "You?" I shook my head. If this kid thought he could orb in from the future and completely change my life he had another thing coming. There was no way I was giving up my family.  
  
"You know what," I continued after a moment, "you do it. You make the girls into goddesses. Then you can change your future and get out of here, and I can keep my future the way it is."  
  
"No!" said Chris. His eyes were cold, distant. He looked furious. "No. You. Have. To. Do. This. Leo." He took a deep breath, clearly trying to calm himself.  
  
"Why?" I said. I was furious myself. How the hell could he possibly ask this of me? "Why? Why should I give up everything I love?"  
  
Chris crossed his arms and shut his eyes, ignoring my question. Or thinking about it. I wasn't sure which. But still, I stayed silent, waiting for him to speak.  
  
Finally, Chris opened his eyes, focusing them slightly above my own. "Because it's better to lose Piper this way than the way it will if you don't become an Elder."  
  
Someone had punched me in the stomach. The scenery was swirling around me and I felt dizzy. I couldn't focus on Chris, but I felt his arms reach out to steady me.  
  
This couldn't be real.  
  
I wasn't going to lose Piper. Any way.  
  
"No," I said, swaying slightly despite Chris' strong grip on my upper arms. "No. I'm not going to lose Piper."  
  
Chris looked at me with a flash of sympathy in his eyes, but it disappeared almost immediately. "Yeah Leo. You are. One way or another."  
  
I flung Chris' arms off me and started toward him. He backed up defensively, eyes glancing around for somewhere to go. "You're lying!" I said angrily. "It's not true! Tell me it's not true!" I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him toward me, trying to restrain myself from hurting him.  
  
"I can't Leo. I can't."  
  
For one second I contemplated punching him, but then the anger dissipated as quickly as it had come. Chris' eyes held some iota of truth. And it hurt. It hurt so badly I thought I was going to suffocate. After everything that had happened, after the hundred and one ways the future had changed since Piper and her sisters traveled there, one thing had obviously remained the same.  
  
Piper and I were going to break up.  
  
"How do you know?" I asked. "I mean...if you made them goddesses instead of me...the future would change..."  
  
"Leo," said Chris, sounding defeated. "I swear to you that this is the truth. Even if you never trust another word out of my mouth again, I promise you this is the truth. This needs to happen the way I say. For everyone. For your family. For the world. For the future." He sighed. "And if things turn out the way I think they will, everything will be okay in the end."  
  
I won't be with Piper. How can that ever be okay? I wanted to scream it at him. To shake some sense into him. To tell him to go back to wherever he came from and get on with his life. But I couldn't. Deep down inside of me, in the far depths of my soul, I could feel that I was meant to do this. That Chris was telling the truth. I just didn't want to acknowledge it.  
  
For what seemed like an eternity, I knelt on the ground, trying to force myself to do what needed to be done. Chris hovered over me, somehow knowing I was raging an internal war. 'Everything will be okay in the end.' Chris' words echoed in my mind. I took a deep breath, and repeated his words like a mantra. It had to be true. It had to be.  
  
I stood up and walked away from Chris slowly. Walked to get the urn. Walked toward my new destiny.  
  
Please, I thought in silent prayer. Please let this be the right decision. And please give Piper strength.  
  
And me. Please give me strength to give up my family. For the future. 


	6. Five: Brotherly Advice

Setting: Sometime between the episodes "Love's a Witch" and "Soul Survivor."

Written: July 15, 2004

**Brotherly Advice**  
  
I was sitting in the nursery, jiggling my right leg in a nervous manner, my brain whirling with possible solutions to this problem. I had never anticipated this; not one little bit. I glanced over at Wyatt, who seemed to be regarding me cautiously, waiting for me to take one step too close so he'd have a reason to put up his shield. Not that it really mattered. No one was home, and somehow I had gotten wrapped into babysitting duty.  
  
"Well?" I said expectantly. "This is your problem too. What are we going to do?"  
  
But Wyatt just stared at me. I groaned and sank my head into my hands. What the hell was I thinking? Wyatt wasn't even one yet; it wasn't like he was going to give me a solution to the problem. Without thinking I stood and began to pace the room, Wyatt instantly putting up his shield.  
  
"When are you going to learn I'm here to help you?" I demanded. "I'm here to help this whole family. But do I get any thanks?" I paused and turned to face Wyatt, taking a deep breath. Okay Chris, stop babbling and start thinking, I thought to myself.  
  
The problem was that I had never planned for this scenario. Bianca and I had thought of hundreds of details, scenarios, plans for an innumerable number of situations. But it had never occurred to me that my mother would begin dating. Never.  
  
"It took Mom years to date, after everything that happened with Dad," I mused aloud. "In my time-line at least. You know, if things had happened the way they were supposed to." Of course, in my time-line, Dad's leaving hadn't been anything like this. And I guess I should have accounted for that difference.  
  
But still. "Mom hates change," I said. "She never adapted to it well, and I can't imagine why she'd rush into dating now. It's only been four months since Dad became an Elder."  
  
I stared at Wyatt, and he stared back. Being the older brother was starting to get on my nerves. As horrible as everything had turned out, Wyatt and I had had some good times when we were kids. And he had taught me one or two things when we were growing up. Granted, it had been years since he had been a real big brother to me, but I could still use some advice about now.  
  
I sat down on the floor, Indian style. "You know, I bet it was Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige prodding her to get out there again," I told Wyatt. "They don't know that come February, I'm really going to need Mom to be available to get together with Dad again." Wyatt stared at me, looking a little sympathetic. Well, as sympathetic as a baby could, I guess. I sighed. What a mess this was turning out to be.  
  
"Crashing Mom's dates for demonic or family problems is going to get old fast," I continued. "So we need a different plan. Something that seems really innocent, and doesn't suggest my involvement."  
  
While I continued thinking out loud, Wyatt pulled himself up to a standing position, shield still up, looking across the room. And then, without warning, he orbed his teddy bear to himself, and inspiration struck me.  
  
"Oh Wyatt," I said gleefully. "That's perfect!" I clambered to my feet and stood as close as I could to the crib without getting in the way of the shield. "Most mortals don't seem to respond well to the idea of their date being a witch, or to the idea of magic in general," I explained. "And Mom's definitely going to want her dates to like you. If they don't like you, there's no way she'll even bother with them. So all we have to do is get them to not like you!"  
  
I rubbed my hands together in anticipation and crouched to make myself at eye-level with my brother. "Now watch this," I said, pointing to my eyes. Positive that I had his attention, I quickly orbed my eyes out, and then back in. "See Wyatt," I said. "If you can do that in front of Mom's dates, they'll run away so fast... It'll be perfect, as long as Mom doesn't find out." I grinned. "All you have to do, is concentrate on your eyes, relax, and then orb them. It's not hard at all." I repeated the action again so Wyatt could see. "Now, your turn."  
  
It took about ten minutes, but Wyatt finally got it down perfectly. I was so thrilled I almost made the mistake of trying to pick him up while his shield was still functional. "You just have to remember," I said, "you only do that when there's a strange man around Mom, okay?"  
  
"Hello?" I heard Paige call from downstairs. "Where is everyone?"  
  
I smiled at Wyatt. "I have to go now," I said. "Just remember what I taught you, and we'll be all set." And I orbed downstairs to greet Paige.


	7. Six: Oldest

Setting: Post-episode, "Charmed Again Part Two"

Written: July 27, 2004

****

**Oldest**

"So what exactly is a Whitelighter anyway?"  
  
My eyes drift from the road to Phoebe and then to the rear view mirror. Paige is leaning forward in her seat, one arm stretched over Phoebe's seat, and one over mine.  
  
"Paige," I snap, "strap in."  
  
Phoebe laughs and Paige leans back sheepishly, fastening her seat belt around her, then immediately leaning as far up as she can again.  
  
"Well?" says Paige.  
  
"A Whitelighter is kind of a guardian angel for witches," Phoebe explains, a smile still faint on her face. "You know, sort of a guide."  
  
"And my dad was a Whitelighter?"  
  
Phoebe nods. "Yep."  
  
I glance in the mirror again just in time to see Paige lean back and pull a lollipop out of her purse. "Paige?" I say. "What in the world is that?"  
  
Paige shrugs and sticks the sucker in her mouth. "You want one?" she asks.  
  
"No-" I begin as Phoebe simultaneously answers, "What flavor?"  
  
"Phoebe!" I say, but my protest falls on deaf ears.  
  
"Grape and cherry," says Paige.  
  
"Ooh, can I have cherry?"  
  
Paige passes Phoebe the lollipop and before I know it both of my little sisters are rotting their teeth out.  
  
Both of my little sisters.  
  
It sounds completely bizarre.  
  
For twenty-eight years it has been one older sister and one younger sister. I was in the middle, not the oldest.  
  
And this is the second it all changes. This is the second when I realize I have an entirely new and different role in this family. When I realize I am going to have to be Prue.  
  
One would think I would have had this epiphany earlier. Like when my mom and grandmother appeared and informed me I had a baby sister they had forgotten to mention.  
  
That was the only moment in my life I've been angry at my mom. After all these years, to just spring it on us like that. And for what? For our damn destiny. For the Charmed Ones. As usual. Can nothing in my life be separate from that now?  
  
I would have liked to know I had another sister sooner than this. Prue would have liked to know she had another sister. And with that thought, my rambling dissipates. Mostly because thinking about Prue makes it impossible to breath, but also partly because Paige is speaking again.  
  
"-were having an affair?"  
  
This time Phoebe's eyes light on me momentarily before turning back to the window. "No," she says. "Our parents broke up before Mom and Sam hooked up."  
  
Not according to Dad, I think. Before I had always believed implicitly that Mom and Sam got together after she and Dad broke up. But at that time I had thought they were only together a few months. With Paige in the picture it was at least nine months; probably more. I sigh. We'd most likely never know everything that had happened in our early childhood. It was all too hazy, and no one seemed to want to discuss it.  
  
Phoebe glances at me again and I wonder if she is thinking the same thing. Coming to the same realizations.  
  
"Well if wasn't an affair..." Paige says hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah?" asks Phoebe.  
  
"Well...then...why'd they give me up?"  
  
The world spins for a moment, but I manage to keep control of the car. I take a shaky breath and swallow hard, trying to regain control of my wits. Trying to formulate an answer. For a few seconds we sit in a terse silence, and the entire atmosphere of the car changes. I feel Phoebe's eyes on me; patient; expectant. But nothing comes out of my mouth.  
  
Why is this car ride suddenly going on forever?  
  
"Piper?" says Phoebe.  
  
I take a deep breath, but don't turn to look at Phoebe. Now Paige's eyes are on me too. I can feel them boring into my back.  
  
"Piper?" Phoebe repeats.  
  
"I..." I stutter. "I..."  
  
I can't answer this question.  
  
I can't answer this question, because it's too close. Too personal.  
  
If I have a child it will be as illegal as Paige, won't it? What if They want me to sacrifice my child, the way Mom had to sacrifice Paige?  
  
Somewhere in the back of my mind, the thought registers that They could never do this, because Leo and I are married. But another part of my mind, the part that goes through every day a little afraid that this will be the day They steal Leo from me, that is the part in control now.  
  
"Piper, are you okay?" asks Paige.  
  
I want to shake my head no, slam on the breaks, kick Phoebe and Paige out of the car, and run away to the middle of nowhere. For a second, I actually consider it. Then I remember: Prue never ran away from anything. If I'm going to fill her shoes, I can't start out by running from a question, no matter how terrifying it is.  
  
But just as I force myself to this conclusion, I turn onto Prescott and practically slam on the gas to speed to our driveway. "Okay, this is it, we're here," I say in one breath. And without waiting for either of my sisters, I scramble out of the car and into the house.  
  
So much for not running away.  
  
I'm off to a great start as the oldest.


	8. Seven: Father Daughter Dinner

Setting: Pre-episode, "Marry-Go-Round"

Written: December 2, 2004

**

* * *

****Father Daughter Dinner**

"So Dad's coming?" I asked, drying a dish and setting it on the counter.

"Yep," said Phoebe. "Sent his invitation back today. I'm so glad he can come."

I smiled. "He wouldn't have missed it, Pheebs. It's your wedding."

Phoebe wrinkled her nose, lifting another soapy dish from the sink. "I know," she said in her excited, babyish voice. "Only two more weeks and I'll be Mrs. Halliwell." She paused for a moment, dish temporarily suspended in the bubbles.

"A little weird?" I asked.

"Just a little. I feel like Grams or something. Mrs. Halliwell."

"You could always take Cole's name."

Phoebe laughed. "Grams would die all over again if she found out." She handed me the dish. "Besides, I'm kind of attached to my last name. It's been mine for over twenty-six years now."

"I know the feeling."

We continued washing the dishes, talking mostly about Phoebe upcoming nuptials, until I had the last dish dried and set on the counter, and Phoebe left the room to go get ready for her date with Cole. As soon as she had left I picked up the phone and pulled the address book out of the drawer. Time to get this over with.

The phone rang three times before Dad picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Dad. It's Piper."

"Oh, Piper. Hi. How are you?" He sounded surprised, but I had expected as much. The fact that I had to look up my father's phone number said a lot about how much we actually talked.

"I'm good, Dad. Busy, but good."

"And Phoebe? How's she doing?"

I smiled and leaned forward to look out the doorway. Thankfully, no one was in sight. "She's great. Really excited about the wedding, you know?"

"I can't believe my baby's getting married," said Dad. "First you and now Phoebe. You're all grown up."

I chuckled, but it felt insincere. I hoped he couldn't sense that through the phone. "The wedding was actually what I was calling about," I said, cutting to the point. "When are you getting in?"

"Oh, I just made reservations today," he said excitedly. "I'll be there Wednesday before the wedding. And I know you guys are going to be busy with the wedding and all, but I was hoping maybe I'd get to spend some time with you."

I nodded, checking out the doorway again. "Yeah, Dad. Actually, I was wondering if I could meet up with you privately. Before you even drop by to see us here at the house."

There was a brief pause on the other end of the phone. "Uh...yeah, Piper. I can do that. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Ha. You can't even begin to imagine, Dad. I tugged on my ear, nervously. "Yeah, there is, but I don't want to talk about it over the phone."

"You're okay, aren't you? Nothing bad happened? You're not sick?"

"Oh, no. Nothing like that," I said. I almost added that what I had to tell him was a good thing, before remembering that for him it would probably not be such great news.

"Thank God," he said. "Well, um...I'll get there about five. Why don't we meet up at Bistro Clovis around six for dinner?"

"That'd be great," I said.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled from upstairs. "Piper, have you seen my diamond earrings."

"Oh, I have to go, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and hurried out of the room to help Phoebe with her latest missing earring fiasco.

* * *

I sat at a table in the restaurant, alternating playing with my napkin anxiously with sipping my water. My nerves never had been good in these sorts of situations, and they were always worse when I had to wait.

Just after the waiter arrived for the third time to pester me about ordering salad or soup while I was waiting, Dad showed up, out of breath. "Sorry," he said, as I stood and gave him a hug. "Traffic was awful."

"Oh, it's okay," I said. I sat down again and went back to fidgeting with the napkin.

"So, I've been dying to know what this is about, Piper," said Dad, cutting right to the chase. "You got me pretty anxious these past two weeks, but I think I know what's up."

"You do?" I said, picking up the water and taking a long drink.

"Yep," he said. I stared ahead, waiting for him to continue, but he just sat there with a goofy grin.

"I don't think this is what you're thinking-" I began, but he interrupted.

"You're pregnant, aren't you!" he blurted out.

"What?" I said. "No. No. I'm not pregnant."

His face fell slightly and he leaned forward. "You're not?"

"No. Not pregnant." I didn't add that Leo and I had been trying for a couple weeks now. Not even Phoebe and Paige knew that yet, so I wasn't exactly going to spring the news on Dad.

"Okay," he said, sounding disappointed. "Well, then, what's the news? What did you have to tell me in private?"

I took a deep breath. Here we go. "Well, Dad, Phoebe and I are living with someone now."

He gave me a small smile. "And you thought I'd be upset?" he asked. "I'll admit I'm a little surprised. I didn't think you'd want to rent out Prue's room. At least not this soon."

"Well, there's more to it than that," I said.

"Honey," he said, "if this is about money, I'll be more than happy to help out. I don't have a lot, but-"

"It's not about money, Dad," I interrupted. "It's about who moved in with us." I paused and took a deep breath. "Now, I want you to promise you'll stay calm about this."

"Piper, just tell me what's going on already. You're making me nervous."

I just raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to promise.

"Fine," he said impatiently. "I promise to stay calm."

"Okay," I said. "After Prue died I cast a spell to find a lost sister, because I was desperate for a way to get Prue back. But it didn't work. At least, it didn't work the way I wanted it to." I paused and took another sip of water. "So, um..." I smiled. "This is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"Just tell me, Piper. It can't be that bad."

"Oh, it's not bad at all," I agreed. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Okay. I'm just going to say it. The spell ended up leading Phoebe and me to Paige who we thought was just an innocent, but it turns out she's actually our half sister." There. I'd said it.

"Your what?" Dad asked, eyes widened significantly.

"Half sister," I said. I swallowed hard. "Mom and her Whitelighter had a baby together."

"They what?" he said, his voice at least two volumes from where it was before.

The waiter chose that moment to show up again, but promptly fled again after Dad barked at him.

"You promised me you'd stay calm," I hissed as soon as the waiter was out of earshot.

"Yeah, well that's before you dropped this little bombshell on me," he said angrily.

"So you didn't know?" I asked. "Mom didn't tell you?"

"Of course I didn't know," he said. "It was obviously after we broke up. I always knew that Whitelighter was no good-"

"Dad!" I said. "Don't. Don't even start."

"Piper!"

"No, Dad. Like it or not Paige is our sister, and after twenty-four years we're finally getting to know her. All I can do is thank God every day for sending her into our lives, because, honestly, I don't think I'd be functioning right now if it weren't for her." Dad raised an eyebrow, questioningly, so I continued. "I lost it, after Prue died, Dad. Completely lost it. And I wasn't very nice to Paige when I met her. I wasn't open and warm toward her. All I could focus on was how angry I was with Prue for leaving me and how my life was never going to be the same again. But Paige helped bring me back, and she helped ground me. She even helped us vanquish the demon who killed Prue." I paused and took a deep breath. "We need her and she needs us. We're sisters."

"Piper..."

"I'm sorry if Sam ruined your relationship with Mom. But you can not take it out on Paige. She is part of our family now and you have to promise me you're going to be civil with her. Maybe even make an effort to get along with her." For a second I stared at the tablecloth, but then I raised my eyes to meet Dad's again. "If you can't promise me that, then I don't think you should come to Phoebe's wedding on Saturday."

We sat in silence and for a second I half expected the waiter to pop up again. He didn't though. Instead, Dad let out a deep sigh. "Well then," he said. "I guess that's that."

"That's what?" I asked.

He tugged at his ear. "I guess I'm going to have to promise to be civil to your sister. And maybe even treat her like a member of the family."

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "Really. If she's that important to you and Phoebe, well, there's no arguing with that."

I gave a little nod back and we both smiled.

Finally, something was going right.


End file.
